As the Clock Strikes Twelve
by xXNewMoonXx
Summary: So many things can change in a second, and for Suzy that happens...a lot. After attack and attack due to the war, this vampire has to deal with everything from her sister, werewolves, her past, and her heart.
1. Preface

_**Preface **_

Dear Journal,

Today was what people call a 'birthday". As tiring as it was, I don't think they noticed anything which, of course, is a good thing.

I thought for a second that Daine was going to have a heart attack. Funny, right?

Well, anyway, as you know tomorrow is my first day as a senior, it has been awhile.

Wish me luck!

Love, Suzy

I smiled at the small paragraph on the page before shutting the book. I laid it aside and fell back, my head falling on the soft pillows. When I was just about to relax, I heard a knock on my bedroom's door. I got up with a sigh and walked slowly to it. As I peeked around the door, I saw my sister, Daine, standing in a flowing lilac night gown pacing up and down the hallway outside my door.

"What's up?" I asked as I opened the door wider, curiosity replacing apprehension.

She turned around quickly throwing her long dark brown, almost black, hair in all different directions. Her bright green eyes flashed from the end of the hallway to me. When I saw her expression, I was dumbstruck. Her eyes showed fear and anger with her month pulled into a thin angry line all came rushing to me as a "not happy" facial reading.

But, before I could say anything, she swiftly moved from her spot to my room in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell!" I said as she pushed me away from the door and locked it.

"Werewolves were spotted no less than two miles away from here," she said in a hushed sing-song voice.

I nodded in response, because like her, I didn't want to run into some werewolf or more than one. Besides, I have a big day tomorrow (complete bull-shit).

She walked over to my balcony and closed the sliding door before drawing the curtains. When she picked up my journal, I ran over and grabbed it. For she might be fast, but I'm faster.

I flashed her a look and she put her hands up in defense, "There is no reason for you to be so rash toward me, Susanna."

"You know how I feel about being called that," I scolded.

She smirked and sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of silence I grabbed my nose, as an intense horrible smell entered the room.

"Dog," I said through my teeth.

Daine wrinkled her nose and a hissing nose came from her chest, "I think they're closer then I was informed. We should leave here now."

I shook my head, "If we leave now we are defenseless. At least we have weapons here."

"Then we take what we need, Suzanna," Daine said, not caring in the slightest about how I feel towards my name.

I ignored this for once because a smile came across my face with the thought of killing one of those dreadful dogs. I nodded and relaxed a little. My sister and I are outcasts in this city. Most people here still believe in the witchcraft that happened here hundreds of years ago. In result, they believe if you have bright or even just green eyes then you were a witch. With that, they believe we are witches and threaten us, tease us, and other un-useful things. Unfortunately, they got us all wrong. We are vampires, not witches. So, to their disappointment, they can't kill us by burning us the stakes or hanging us.

I sighed as the horrid smell grew stronger and walked over to a painting of a meadow that hung on my wall. I quickly removed the painting and on the other side was a was a big safe with a code bar. I punched in the numbers and opened the door where it revealed the spacey room inside. I jumped up and crawled in, stumbling forward to the floor but landing on my feet gracefully. My sister and I were lucky like that, and we loved to flaunt it, just not in public.

Daine pushed me aside and grabbed two guns and a belt full of tiny daggers. She slipped the belt around her thigh and put the two guns into the patches of another belt on her hip. She threw a sword at me, blade facing me. I moved to the side and caught it by its hilt.

"You might want these too," she said as she threw two fans with a blade on the side of both.

I caught both of them and inspected them by spreading them apart to reveal the bright colors of neon before responding, "Why so much, this is going to be easy. Like always."

She nodded, but I knew something was wrong.

"We should leave now," she said as she jumped up and out another way that led to the balcony outside my window. She quickly jumped over the railing and, when she reached the ground, she looked up. I followed as fast as I could.

Without protest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dawn was now taking command over the night when I reached the cliffs. It usually take seconds to get here but no, we had to act _human_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in all the scents of the forest and river while enjoying the silence and peace it had. Finally I sighed.

_This isn't going to last long_, I thought to myself, _they'll find us for sure here. _

"Don't be to quick to decide for we already have," said a voice from behind. My eye lids snapped open.

I cautiously reached for the two thick swords strapped to my back.

"So, you've found us. Congrats," I said smirking, gripping the hilt of one of the swords with my right hand.

He laughed, but it didn't sound human. It was a loud, deep laugh that bounced off the hills surrounding the cliffs.

I grimaced at the thought of this werewolf behind me.

"So," he said as he gasped for air, "are you actually going to try and fight me with such toys? Well if you are hurry up! I have other leeches to kill, in such little time. Gotta finish my quota."

I laughed and turned on my heels to face my wolf challenger.

I stared into his face and smiled. "Do you honestly think I'll let you live? You obliviously don't know what these are," I said as I pulled them out from their cases, "if you think they're toys."

I quickly ran past him and slashed his side. He howled in pain. I touched the blood on the tip of one of the swords.

"Just as I thought, every dog is the same. They are all allergic to silver."

"I-Impossible."

"How is it impossible to hurt a dog? Even humans know your weaknesses," I said as I pulled out the other sword to combine with its twin to make one sword and swung it over my shoulder.

He growled, "No leech that I ever fought was this prepared. Even if they had a sword, they didn't have a silver blade."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "They also wouldn't be alone."

His eyes widened in horror of that fact, they darted from left to right and his head soon joined in, making some what of a dance.

I laughed in amusement as I leaned back on my heels, toward the bushes behind me.

"Hey, slut, your plan worked. That's a first. Then again, they always are so naïve."

A giggle came from behind, "You're doing great, but please don't give me away. I'll come out in a second, Suzanna."

"Don't call me that or I'll start calling you Daine."

She snorted, "Well, don't call me a slut either then I wouldn't have to call you Suzanna, darling. Besides, he's coming straight at you."

I looked up as he surged forward, his claws arching toward me as her teeth grew long. I dodged his attacks, one after another.

"You keep saying you can hurt me, then why don't you!" he said as he kept throwing punches of claws.

I felt my eyes change color. A once bright green to a complete black, white and all. I saw his expression change from anger to fright, annoyance never quite leaving her face. I took my sword and struck the ground, making it stand straight up in the hard dirt. I took my hands away from the hilt and looked up to look at his new expression. His horror in his eyes was now replaced with confusion and amusement.

He smirked, " So your going to give up that easily. I would think that you're up to something. But you're too young for thoughts like that, how sad. But, is does not matter, I'll kill you now."

I grinned at his confidence, "So you're not as stupid as the others, but you're still stupid."

The bushes behind me shook as my sister stepped out, her long white skirt trailing behind her as a result from a gust of wind as her skin and white tank-top glowed in the morning sun. She looked almost looked like a doll or a princess from a fairy tale.

"You think just because you're both good looking that your going to beat me," he said as he grinned at his new challenger. "I would pick up that sword and defend yourselves."

We looked at each, my sister and I, and smirked. I couldn't get over how confident this guy was. But, I was glad for that, it will distract him in a fight. I felt Daine freeze next to me, her body completely tense. I looked up to see her face hard as ice, her eyes completely focused on him. I rested my hands on top of my fans. Ready for anything.

_Daine was wrong_, I thought, _I could've beaten him without these_.

Finally he charged forward, right at Daine.

It happened so fast. Daine and I were just standing there, the next thing I knew, I found myself with my fans' blades against a knife. I pushed the confident dog away as I breathed slowly.

_He's strong_, I thought as he struck again, _but not fast enough_. I threw my fans to the ground and grabbed my sword. I ran around and then behind him in the blink of an eye and stroked his back twice, making an "X".

He screamed and turned around in a blur. We were now face to face, but the more I looked I realized he was still debating, in his mind, which path to take.

Finally he smiled, "I'm sorry for you. I was hoping you would die easily, but you're so annoying."

He grabbed his face as he screamed. Daine's eyes widened as I smirked.

_Just as I thought_, I thought as a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away fast. I looked up to see Daine, the expression on her face was odd. It looked pained, angry, and scared. Something new.

She looked down and smiled, "You remember, right? We have school today and we're going to be late if we don't get there soon." I stared at her oddly, "Yeah." She smiled as we started a long run home flitting.

But, on the way there, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

When we got back to the house, it was 7am. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a black tank-top. I got changed and ran to the bathroom to put some make up on, brush my teeth, etc.

I flipped my head over and put it up in a sloppy pony tail while walking down the stairs. Unfortunately, Daine was waiting at the end of them.

"You ready yet?" she asked in a rude tone.

I smiled at her, "Yes, thank you very much."

I walked over to the door and slipped my converses on. I turned to see Daine pulling up her white lace shirt and then fixing her skirt.

"What shoes are you going to wear with that?" I said. She grabbed her white sandals and her red trench coat (supposedly it's "in").

"Excuse me for being proper," she said as she stomped out the door.

_What is she thinking in that head_, I thought.

I smirked, "What an idiot."

I grabbed my black button up jacket and buttoned it up; at the same time I heard a crash. I pulled my pocket knife out my pocket (I'm always prepared) and ran to the kitchen.

I laughed as I saw the small black cat walk on the table, sniffing one of the pieces of glass from the broken vase.

"Welcome back, Midnight." I said and he looked up in response, its gray eyes staring at me.

I giggled when he arched his back and rubbed himself against my arms, "Sorry, but I have no time to pet you. I have to go to school."

It jumped down and scurried off somewhere in the house. I shrugged and slipped on my fingerless black gloves.

I ran outside to find Daine leaning on the Cadillac.

"You have the keys," she said as she moved to the side and walked around to the passenger's seat.

I opened the door and hopped in, followed by Daine. I turned on the engine.

"This is going to be fun," I said as I backed up onto the street.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I turned off the engine, opened my door, and stepped out onto the black topped parking lot, I continued to think and think. When I walked through the door I was still so dazed I didn't realize the whispers and laughs that were shared about me even thought if I were paying attention I probably would've just flipped them off. Always another day for that though. The day was already flying by, I got my schedule and luckily my free period was my first period. But, I continued to think, and my whole first day was like that so far, nothing could get me out of my little world, expect for what was about to happen. I walked into something really hard and tall. I fell back, but whoever I ran into caught my hand and brought me back to my feet. I looked down at the floor, astonished. When I finally snapped out of the trance, I looked up. And there he stood, a tall teen with brown surfer hair and tan skin with mysterious dark brown eyes. I blushed at his beauty, a first since all the vampires I know are so much more beautiful. A mystery I will never be able to solve.

I looked up again to a warm smile and eyes full of concern. Weird, I thought, I just met the guy and he's already concerned. _If he only knew what I was doing_, I giggled at the thought and he knocked his head to the side, "What's so funny about almost falling head first?"

I stared at him and stopped laughing, "Nothing. Me falling isn't a new thing, you must be new."

"Yep. My name is Will," he said as he put his hand out.

"The name is Suzy," I stated as I shook his hand. It was weird how firm his grasp was, but that was nothing compared to the static I got off him. I quickly took my hand back. _He can't be_, I thought with my eyes searched his face, _a werewolf here! And now! Oh shit, they've found us! _I shook my head. _Calm down_, I thought over and over again, _don't let him know_. _He couldn't of possibly already found out._

I looked up and gave him a fake smile, "I have to go, I got class."

He looked at me with worried expression, "Same. See ya later, Suzy."

We left at that as we both turned and walked in different I got around the corner that ended up in another hall, I grabbed my chest. I actually felt as if my heart was beating rapidly, only if I had one.

I looked around and saw Daine standing next to me.

I grunted, "What do you want?"

She smirked, gave a flip of her hair, then frowned, "Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why?"

"I smelt dog."

The empty hole in my chest started to throb violently like a heart would in anxiousness or excitement. What was this feeling? Am I anxious about something? Is there a difference between this pain and the one I had around Will? Why am I asking so many worthless questions?

"Are you okay?" asked Daine breaking me out of another small trance I put myself in.

"Yeah, is it the same scent of that dog from cliff?" I interrogated hoping that it was the confident bastard.

"No, it's an entirely different scent. But, in some strange reason every time I smell it I get scared," she sighed, Daine wasn't one to stating feelings. "I feel it's strength and power, I wince at it. So this fight may be interesting if we do come face to face with it."

_I already have_, I thought as the bell rung.

"Well, I better get off to class, and you should do the same. You don't want draw attention," Daine said with a smile of amusement. She walked away, her hair bouncing up and down with every step.

I now leaned entirely on the wall, twisting dark ponytail around one of my long, skinny fingers. I sighed as I walked to my locker and pulled out my books, knowing I would be late for my 2nd period class.

The last bell rang all too soon, its loud sound filling all the hallways and classrooms. It's message very clear, it was the end of the day. All the bored teenagers who sat back in their chairs sat up, ecstatic to go home or see their friends.

I slumped in my chair with a sigh. _This day has finally came to a end_, I thought. I laid my hand softly over the place on my chest were a empty void laid, waiting for something to fill it's cold, hollow spot.

I finally stood and walked to the door, but when I reached out for the handle the door opened to reveal who was behind it.

_Oh no, not again_, I thought as Will flashed me one of those perfect grins. Any girl's heart would've stopped and given them a heart attack again reminding me of what I lack.

"Hey," he said casually.

I blushed, it felt weird against my cold, pale skin, but it also felt amazing. This feeling felt so odd to me, I forgot how great it felt. But, like every girl I got embarrassed and turned my head, and making my hands into a fist.

I faked a smile, "Hi."

"You don't look to happy. What's wrong?"

The new concern in his voice made me shiver. I turned my head to face him again and crossed my arms.

"Nothing, what do you want?"

"I was wondering," he hesitated and his eyes slowly lowered to his right side, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this place I found."

My eyes widened in shock. The shock of someone wanting to go to actually go somewhere with me, and they weren't even a vampire! I shook my head, once again breaking the trance.

I looked up to the his brown egger eyes that were now staring straight at me. I smiled and nodded, "Okay. Meet me at my locker in about ten minutes."

His smile grew big and he forced me in a hug so quickly I didn't see it. I smiled at his excitement and wrapped my arms around him.

I let go at the same time he did, I waved goodbye before running off to my locker.

When I got to my locker, I opened it in a hurry. I looked at the mirror in front of me. I saw a girl with flawless skin and bright, almost neon, green eyes staring back at me. Her hair looked completely like a choppy mess even in a ponytail because of her long layers of dark hair like Daine's with midnight blue highlights. I smiled at the way I looked.

"Almost like a doll," said a deep but seductive voice from behind.

I jumped and turned around in a flash to face Ian, the son of the most great twisted my ponytail around his fingers with a smirk, "How is my maiden doing?"

I snarled, "What do you want?"

"_Tisk_,_ tisk_," he said as his finger moved back and forth in front of my face, the words _'naughty girl'_ ran through my head, "You never answer my questions."

"And you don't answer mine."

He smiled, "Your sister alerted me about a scent of dog she caught here, just thought I would look around. But, it is my lucky day I believe! Running into you here, that is. Now, does that answer your question?"

I growled, my lips pulled back, showing the long perfectly white fags that replaced the two, top canine teeth. He smiled in response, showing his.

I pulled out the pocket knife, ready for his fight, but he only laughed and shoved me against the locker. I felt his arms wrapping around my waist.

He whispered in my ear, "I think we should take this elsewhere."

With that he pulled me up, so I was at eye level with him. I tried to push myself farther away from him, but he pulled me closer. He laughed as he slammed my locker shut and darted down the hallway, running into the now empty history room.


End file.
